


行刑之前

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Post-War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 5





	行刑之前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asphyxiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511634) by [Rhodium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodium/pseuds/Rhodium). 



一阵微风吹乱了哈利的头发，让他微微颤抖。那风轻而易举地掠过他松垮破旧的衣服，令皮肤感到一阵冰凉。鸡皮疙瘩在他手臂上蔓延，汗毛竖立起来，试图困住热量，但最终不过是徒劳无功。哈利觉得他的骨头好像被冰封住了，冰冷的浆液在血管中流动，冻结了他的心脏。

他真的应该学着习惯寒冷了。

电梯打开了，金属栏杆嘎吱一声向后退去，而他被推着向前，身后沉重的铁链拖在地上。哈利拒绝绊倒，光裸的脚触碰到冰冷的石头地表时蜷曲了一下脚趾，他再次找回了平衡。很快，又一次猛推，他向前迈了第二步。他快速地眨着眼睛，看着黑暗渐渐退去，滚烫的灯光不加遮掩地戳弄刺痛他的眼睛。

哈利感到他的眼睛湿润起来了，一切都是那么的亮，那么的刺眼，白得不屈不挠。哈利眯起眼睛，期盼没有人会把生理反应误认为是眼泪。他不想让他们看到他哭泣——他再也不想受到更多的羞辱了。在这点上他们已经做得够多了。

不过，这并不意味着他不觉得自己暴露无遗、不堪一击。他的膝盖虚软，无论他鼓起了什么勇气，都正在他足下崩塌，如干沙从他指间滑落。躲在自己的牢房里，只与情人与黑暗作伴时，忽视巫师世界是很容易的，除了那些偶尔巡视的傲罗。有时他们对他大吼，嘲讽他，但大多数时间他们只是盯着他。

哈利不愿向他的陪伴者承认这一点，但他讨厌傲罗盯着他。侵犯的目光令人不适，就好像他们可以在精神上把他分解，然后不屈不挠地仔细检查审视每一小块。不过即便如此，他也可以忽略他们，只需要转过身面对着另一面墙，试图忘记巫师匕首般戳刺着他背后的视线。现在要忽视那些巫师是个更难的挑战，介于他正在他们面前被押着巡行展示。

最后几丝阴影在他的身边展开消散，现在他一头扎进了公众的视线中。数百双眼睛转向他，指责的，讥讽的。哈利咽下突然倾倒的恶心感。他几乎可以感觉到空气中积聚起来的压力，四肢变得沉重而缓慢，就像他正试图在水中行走一样。

随着他们越来越靠近人群，身后的人们缩小了彼此间的距离，傲罗们开始清空道路，有什么东西在抓挠着哈利的心脏。只可能是恐慌的东西开始在他的后脑勺嗡嗡作响，哈利急忙吞下一大口空气，他皮肤下面的血肉缺乏氧气似的刺痛起来。他的视野开始模糊不清，几乎听不到周围减弱闷塞的声音。他模模糊糊意识到了身边的那个人，和那只紧紧地掐进他肩膀的骨瘦如柴的手，可无论他有什么想问出口的话，都被掐灭在了喉咙里。他的双唇仍然固执地紧抿，不愿意释出一口空气，不愿意被淹没。

_哈利。_

蛇语的嘶嘶声滑入他的耳朵，让他绷紧身体，那声咝咝让遮蔽了他视觉和听觉的泡泡破裂了。这个声音的主人在哈利再次环顾周围的环境时注视着他：巫师和女巫充满整个大厅，盯着他们，尽管哀悼期已经过去很久了，有些人仍然穿着黑袍。当哈利清醒过来后，他意识到他没法指责他们。他也会穿着同样的黑袍，如果他是另一个人，如果他站在他们的位置上。

但他不是，所以哈利不得不听着耳边爆发的那些绝望的嘶吼与大声的辱骂，忍住不去畏缩，抑制住想要把长袍披在头上挡住一切的冲动。这和一小时前完全相反。那时他躺在牢房里，数着从冰冷的石质天花板上落下的水滴，唯一想着的就是逃离，以及对一个他再也不能称之为家的世界的短暂渴望。

哈利焦虑地看向在走在他旁边的男人。鳞片在他那蛇一般的头上闪耀着，凹陷的双颊线条比以前更突出了，再没有什么阴影遮掩他那消瘦的身形。尖锐的红眼睛毫无感情地回望着他。哈利感到眼睛灼痛起来，一种熟悉的刺痛感在他的角膜上爆发。

伏地魔皱起眉，薄薄的嘴唇拉出厌恶的弧度，哈利急忙让自己不安的神情镇定下来，管理好面部表情，保持自己不受那群藐视者的影响。当伏地魔点头表示认可的时候，他心中绽放出一朵小小的满足的火焰。那阵刺痛感迅速消退了。哈利转过头不再看那个人，他的手也不再颤抖了。

怀着钢铁般的意志，他第一次敢于抬头看向他的守卫。从肩部延伸出的粗糙的手都披着漂浮着的黑色布料，撕裂而斑驳，裂口处可以看到底下扭曲的灰色皮肉，和那个无动于衷盯着前方的可怖空洞的脑袋。然而这个生物的眼窝里并没有眼睛，所以哈利怀疑自己观察的真实性。

向右边瞥了一眼，他发现伏地魔的身侧也有一只摄魂怪，相似的爪子一般的手紧紧按着黑魔王的肩膀。伏地魔没有表现出一点受到这种生物影响的迹象，而哈利可以很自豪地说，他同样很好地掩饰了内心的厌恶。这种生物触碰下颤动的冰冷麻木，根本无法与他们在魔法部最深处寒冷地牢里的被关押的两个星期相比。

被关在那里的时候，哈利经常想象如果公众发现两个大屠杀凶手就被囚禁在他们脚下，他们走过的大厅下面几百英尺的地方，他们脸上该会是多么震惊。有时候，仅仅是想到他们的惊恐就能让他开心好几个小时。

哈利没法再责怪伏地魔通过恐惧而非忠诚来统治，他自己欣然享受起前者来毫无犹豫。

哈利又瞥了一眼人群中愤怒的面孔，做了个鬼脸。这与过去怪诞地相似，但这一次索要他签名照片的人明显减少了。哈利心不在焉地想，科林 · 克里维现在是否还会像当年那样痴迷于他，假如他活下来的话。大概不会——毕竟几个月前哈利杀死了他的兄弟。

他注意到很多叫喊声似乎是冲着他，而非他右边的巫师。他估计那个时间不算太远的背叛所带来的刺痛，比一个人们憎恨了几十年的男人更能激起大众的敌意。哈利并不惊讶他们的怨恨在这么多个月后仍然持续不散，因为每当他想到邓布利多这个他曾经信任的男人，这个寻求他最终死亡的男人，遭到背叛的苦涩仍然清晰可感。

人群短暂地停了下来，揭露位于前方大约100米处的他们的目的地。熙攘的人群一瞬间分开，露出那个木头装置，在这个平台上他们的生命将……

哈利止住思绪，无力去想下一个词，去完整这个句子。如果他还在挣扎着接受他们的终局，他无法想象汤姆是什么感受。

他的手指轻触另一个人的手掌以寻求安慰。只当哈利紧靠着黑魔王的肩膀时，他才注意到那个男人身体的僵硬，而哈利把他的失望咽回肚子里。即使过了这么长时间，另一个巫师仍然难以接受他们关系中更温柔的一面，他这样的男人太习惯于应对各种各样的极端场面了。

提到他们关系中的极端场面，哈利努力掩饰自己脸上渐渐浮现的红晕，这与他们目前的处境太不相称了。他们更加私密时刻的快照泻入他的脑海。滚烫的皮肤沾满汗水，在烛光下熠熠闪光，一股火热的呼吸令他耳朵发痒……

哈利猛地一晃脑袋，驱散了那些图像。现在老是想着它们是没有用的。他不情愿地将手垂下放在身侧，手腕上落下的金属链条摩擦着地板，束缚在脚踝上的镣铐也一样。他想知道为什么现在汤姆这么不愿意握住他的手，考虑到哈利整整两个星期都是在黑魔王的怀抱中度过的。那时他们紧紧抓住彼此，似乎在害怕他们停止接触的那一秒，两人便会悄无声息地消逝。

_汤姆? 说些什么?_ 哈利嘶嘶说道，没有理会在他唇间吐出蛇语那一秒在人群中涟漪般扩散的咕哝声。

_你指望我说什么，哈利？一切都会好起来吗？关于我有个秘密计划？我什么都没有，哈利，什么都没有。我们会死在这里。你是时候该接受这个事实了_ 。

哈利迟疑地笑了笑，没错过汤姆话中的讽刺意味。想象一下吧，这位黑魔王说让他接受死亡！如果气氛不是那么沉重的话，这几乎是幽默的。

_不……我知道这点。我只是不想让我们最后的时刻如此……孤独。这太残忍了。太痛苦了。在沉默死去是不对的。_

他们现在离那里还有80米，人群慢慢扩大，呼喊声比先前更有力地击打着他的耳膜。他们的摄魂怪守卫押着他们向前。

伏地魔低头看了一眼他的年轻情人，脸上依然毫无表情，嘴巴紧抿成一条线。

_我们快死了这一点就完全是不对的。_

哈利慢慢点了点头，低头看了看他戴着镣铐的双手。铁链叮当作响，摩擦着他手腕上受伤发红的皮肤。

_你怪我吗？_ 哈利问道，无法忍受去看伏地魔。他必须知道——必须问伏地魔是否认为这一切都是他的错。他们关系的一开始，伏地魔花了无数个夜晚叹息抱怨哈利让他变得更软弱了，不再那么无坚不摧。哈利一直抗议这种声明，援引爱是一种力量，但现在他不那么确定了。假如没有哈利，也许现在伏地魔就不会戴着镣铐和链子朝死亡前进，而这一次没有魂器能把他再带回来。

伏地魔沉默不语，面如磐石，哈利感到自己胸口痛苦地揪着。 **假如** **……** **假如** **……**

_停下你内心的绝望，哈利，这很烦人。_ 伏地魔嘶声道，然后哈利挺直了身子，努力展现出一副平静的表象，尽管他的心在胸膛里砰砰直跳，大声到即使叫喊着的巫师和女巫也一定能听到。

_对不起。_

一阵沉默。

_不，你不必。_

哈利点点头，舌头舔了一圈皲裂的嘴唇，感觉到破损的皮肤时并不感到惊讶。他的牢房里根本没有润唇膏。

_我以为我们会有更多时间。_ 他坦诚道，目光从伏地魔身上移开，转向人群。那暴动的人群涌动向前，脸庞模糊不清，乱挥的手向他们伸来，傲罗几乎阻挡不住，。

_我知道我们所做的事是……不对的，但我想我心中有一部分并没有预见到这样的结局。这种后果。不过……我仍然认为我不会做出任何改变。_

伏地魔冷笑一声，红眼睛轻蔑地看着人群。 _当你同情的人快要把我们处死的时候，哈利，别告诉我你还在纠结于道德问题。_

哈利用力摇了摇头，一只手滑入了伏地魔的掌中。另一个人皱起了眉，但一言未发。哈利紧紧抓住他的手，属于他情人的那种熟悉的冰冷远比摄魂怪在他肩膀上施加的寒冷的灼伤令人愉快得多。现在他们还有60米。

_我会想你的。_ 哈利轻轻地说，忽略了一点，无论他用多大的音量，除了伏地魔没有人能听懂他的话。

_你马上要死了。_ 伏地魔直言不讳地提醒他，手指不情愿地和哈利的相缠绕。我们都马上要死了。

_我知道。但是……我还是会想你的。_

_你真是多愁善感得烦人，哈利。我几乎没法忍受这样的牵手。_ 伏地魔嘶声道，晃了晃他们的手来强调他的观点，粗粗的铁链当啷作响。

_这已经不重要了，汤姆。_

_是啊，_ 伏地魔低语， _我想也是。_

哈利低头看着他赤裸的脚，拖着步子走在魔法部的地板上。当他注意到那些脏污和褴褛的裤子下摆时，他才意识到自己看起来的模样完全就是在牢房里待了两个星期的人会有的样子。他迅速地看了伏地魔一眼，另一个巫师一如既往的整洁利落。他可能穿着施了法的长袍，这个自负的饭桶。

_我能….._.哈利犹豫了一下，莫名有点脸红。 _我可以……我可以最后吻你一下吗。_

伏地魔难以置信地盯着他，第一次破坏了他庄重严肃的表情。哈利想自己大概蛮傻的，考虑到他们正字面意义上地走向死亡。

_你想这么做吗？当着你所有朋友的面？_ 黑魔王说后面那句时嘲笑了一下，他的话勾起哈利脸上差不多的反感表情。

哈利拒绝回答，相反，他在大厅中间停了下来，让摄魂怪犹豫起来，然后他踮起脚尖，用力地向伏地魔的嘴印上一个吻。他的手臂无助地被困在身体两侧，渴望着能抓住那个男人。

尽管嘴上那么说，伏地魔还是毫不犹豫地回吻了，当男人的舌头拂过他的下唇时，哈利张开了嘴唇。有那么一刹那，他忘记了自己身在何处，那些嘶吼到声音沙哑的人渐渐消褪在背景中，哈利唯一能关心的，只是另一个男人温暖而且柔软得令人惊讶的嘴唇。

伏地魔设法抓住了哈利的长袍，他的锁链只允许这么大的动作幅度。哈利被他拉近，胸膛紧贴着伏地魔的胸膛。哈利想象着黑魔王的心脏在他自己的心脏边跳动着，充满了生机和活力，一个拒绝屈服于任何凡人的欲望的、脉动着的器官，以自己的步调前进着。

接着哈利就向后甩去，被摄魂怪从他的情人那里分开，那些瘦骨嶙峋的手指刺破了他脖子周围的皮肤，力大到足以留下淤痕。他胡乱踢着腿反抗着那些生物，很快就被它们无礼地丢到了地上。

他抬起头，透过落在眼睛上的黑色刘海，看见了伏地魔他那嘴唇紧抿、一言不发的神情。然后他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，把凌乱的头发从脸上甩开。摄魂怪怪异的手重新落在他肩膀上，和上一次比起来抓得牢得不可思议，他想过把它甩开，但他没有。这没有任何意义，尤其是在所有出口都有傲罗驻扎的情况下。

哈利的唇还因为那个吻而刺痛着。

他们向前走，人群围绕着他们涌动，嗡嗡地议论着，像一个着火的马蜂窝。看起来，他们刚刚表现出的爱意只是进一步激怒了他们，释放出一股显然针对他们两个人的新一阵愤怒浪潮。哈利忍不住咧嘴一笑，让伏地魔露出些许困惑。简直就像是罗密欧与朱丽叶，两个恋人被一个分裂的世界蔑视和不喜……

有不止一个相似之处，哈利冷峻地想，看见远处的平台，脸沉了下来。40米……

**_“你怎么能那么做，哈利! 他们是你的朋友! ”_**

一个声音盖过了其他声音，一个哈利无论在哪里都能辨认出来的声音。有那么一瞬间，他回到了第二学年，那时罗恩收到了一个鲜艳的红色信封……

“你怎么能…… ”莫莉啜泣着，声音嘶哑，手里紧攥着她的长春花手帕。她亮橙色的头发在人山人海中显得格外醒目，更近一点的观察告诉哈利，亚瑟就在她身边，胳膊稳稳地搂着她的肩膀，他的脸在愤怒中涨得通红。

哈利把脸转过去。他不想看到他们，他不想听到他们的声音——

_出什么事了，亲爱的？_

_没什么。_ 哈利回答道，目不转睛地盯着前方， _只是一些我曾经认识的人。_

伏地魔大笑起来，那熟悉的高亢的声音让附近的人都安静下来，短暂的恐惧触及了他们的心。 _啊，是的。哈利，真可惜你没有杀了他们。没有胆量这么做吗？_

_不。_ 哈利低声说， _我杀了他们的儿子，我杀了他们的儿媳。_

伏地魔的眼睛闪烁着理解的光芒，一丝得意的笑容横贯凹陷的脸颊。 _那个红头发男孩和泥巴种丫头？我想我记得他们……你对他们相当残忍，不是吗？_

_不是有意的。_ 哈利厉声说道，被摄魂怪推着跌跌撞撞地前进。人们正努力瞧上一眼这恶名昭著的一双人。可他看不见人群。浓密的棕色头发在他面前的地板上散开，一双空洞的眼睛向上凝视着，一缕血液溅到了她的脸颊上。她旁边的罗恩躺在一滩血泊里，胸口上横贯一道相同的伤口，粘稠的红色液体正从中慢慢地流到瓷砖上。

他们本应该死得很迅速。哈利并不知道他造成的伤口需要几个小时才能了结他们的性命。他在咒语飞离他魔杖的那一刻就跑出了房间。在那之后，他无视自己的不安学会了杀戮咒。

_我们快到了。_

的确如此。现在平台在前方20米处，在聚拢的巫师和女巫中突然冒出来，丑陋又碍眼。哈利贴近伏地魔。

_你听起来太冷静了。你不害怕吗？一点也不忧虑？_

伏地魔哼了一声，向哈利咧嘴一笑，其他人会误以为那是一个咆哮。 _事实上，我吓呆了，哈利。这一直是我最大的恐惧，自从我听到第一声警报在伦敦上空回荡以来。那时我只是个男孩，年幼又天真。_

伏地魔停顿了一下，他瞥了一眼站在站台上的金斯莱 · 沙克尔博特和其他目视着他们接近的傲罗们，冰凉的眼神坚定不移。 _但是他们已经从我手中夺走了一次胜利，而我拒绝提供另一次。_

哈利点点头，不知道该怎么回复。也许他不该回答——这些话对伏地魔来说已经是很好的遗言了。哈利琢磨着，在他们把绞索套在他脖子上之前，他得想出一些聪明的话。

余光有什么东西闪过，他的目光被吸引到站在平台后面的一座黑色方尖碑上，大约二十英尺高，上面密密麻麻地刻着一个又一个名字。哈利估摸这肯定是为了纪念那些死去的人，但这并不是最初引起他注意的地方。不，在那建筑的顶部，包裹在玻璃里面的，是一块展示着两个纤细物体的匾牌。

两根魔杖，紫杉和冬青。

哈利一把抓住伏地魔的胳膊，手腕周围的皮肤被阻止他动作的锁链扯裂了，他震惊得说不出话来。伏地魔迷惑不解地转向他，哈利只是简单地用头点向那块大石碑。伏地魔皱起眉检视着，直到他睁大了眼睛，嘴唇上翘。

话语仓促地滚落出来。 _我们能拿到它们吗？我可以拖住摄魂怪，假如你穿过人群——我肯定他们会给你让路——可能傲罗们——_

_哈利，别这样。_ 伏地魔猛地打断，眼睛仍然盯着他自己的紫杉魔杖，它正从远处嘲弄着他。 _我们怎么也到不了那里。_

_我们必须试一试！_

但是他们已经到达了平台，傲罗们现在将摄魂怪从它们的职责中解除，他们将押送着这两个人走完剩下的路程。哈利在他们的手里挣扎着，极力想抓住伏地魔的注意力。

_汤姆，求你了！_

_哈利，你要冷静下来！_ 伏地魔嘶声道，把他身边紧张的傲罗吓了一跳。 _这就是结局了。_

但是……但是……哈利住口了，跟在他情人身后，笨拙地爬上了木块。这不可能是结局。这 **不可能** 。

那些面孔在他眼前宽广地铺展开来，人群完全聚焦在他们身上。他们现在沉默下来了，好像在等待着什么事情发生。哈利几乎想念他们的叫喊声了。

_哈利，不要动，也不要做任何尝试。让我们在平静中死去吧。_

哈利点了点头，努力挺直身子骄傲地站好。他向右边瞥了一眼，发现伏地魔也在做同样的事情。一根绳子绕过他的脖子，在他背后的傲罗调整套索时，打好结的粗绳缓缓收紧。绳子上脱落的纤维刮过他的皮肤，几乎让他喉咙发痒。绞索终于静止后，哈利咽了一口气，那绳索令人不适地嵌入他的喉咙，让他呼吸都困难。

那个傲罗后退了几步，哈利好奇接下来会是什么。部长演讲？魔法法律执行司司长的官方宣判？

_我爱你。_

那声音太安静了，哈利几乎错过它，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。伏地魔刚刚是不是……？

在木块消失的时候，哈利坠了下来。绳索飞快冲上他的脖子，直抵到他的头盖骨底。他乱动了几下，直到啪的一声，什么东西断了，然后他什么都不知道了。

end


End file.
